cartoon_xdfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow Red
Shadow Red Is An Infinite Powerful Omniversal Angry Bird with infinite knowledge in the Omniverse and with god powers capable of killing gods themselves and like the evil version of God he has a black cloak and an evil look. he gains no weakness although being an incredible being he will never stop and not think before he does something he used to look like a triangle with one red evil eye with stupid arms and legs but now he was summoned and created by super girl, his ultimate goal is the reach his supreme form. Then he can wait til the first month by the first month the chaos realm will begin to empty out onto reality and will turn the omniverse into a Cataslyverse meaning the naturual end of the omniverse and a reborn and new omniverse controlled by jack demonian himself. Personality Shadow Red is a universe Demon with an evil twisted arrogant cruel mind he may have the same resemblances as his older brother but shadow red is powerful with excellent strength he is so powerful he killed Zeus. He was part of the eye of prevoence a long time ago and he was still confident. Though his 2 weaknesses are Pizza Red and the Flame. He is known to be the most annoying little fool ever, he is known to have a sadistic humor and as he gets angry he will gain a deep voice which causes him to have a merdeous temper Shadow red seems to display symptoms of antisocial personality disorder. Symptoms include lying, feeling no remorse, and showing hostility and sadism. A bit of a running gag is whenever somebody calls him insane, shadow red will proudly agree with them. However, while an easily angered madman, he is also highly authoritative, perspicacious, influential and decisive, knowing when to pull out of a fight.shadow red is shown to be far more than simply a treacherous, sadistic, and oppressive psychopath; he is extremely calculating, sarcastic, cruel, and diabolical, easily becoming one of the most fearsome and powerful Cartoon XD villains thus far. shadow red is also known for his complete disregard of rules and morals, as he considers laws and physics to be quite senseless and he doesn't even care about the consequences of his actions that can endanger the fabric of existence, as he considers the idea of destroying the Earth as a mere game to him. He dedicated his own existence of spreading complete chaos and his selfish philosophy of doing whatever he wants without care for consequences. shadow red is also known to be completely care free and dosent care how bad the situation is. He can be pathetic at times and usually worsen his problems. shadow red also used to be good but he has enough depresson to betray people even people that are evil when he became evil he goes around killing kids even younger ones and elderly ones, he stalks people and trys to haunt them down. POWERS AND ABILITIES ''Omnipotence - ''He has *unlimited* power so he can do anything. ''Omniscience - ''Shadow Red knows everything about everybody and everything about the multiverse. ''Omnipresence - ''he is everywhere at the same time ''Immortality - ''Shadow Red is immortal. ''Telekinesis - ''He can move objects with his mind. ''Levitation - ''Shadow Red can fly with his mind. ''Illusion - ''Shadow Red has MIND MANIPULATION! ''Telepathy - ''Shadow Red can talk to people in minds ''Oneirokinesis - ''He can Manipulate dreams and cause them to become nightmares. ''Pyrokinesis - ''Shadow Red can control fire and manipulate it. ''chronokinesis - ''Shadow Red can controls Time ''umbrakinesis - ''Shadow Red can manipulate the darkness ''photokinesis - ''He can control the light. ''essokinesis - ''He manipulates the bodies of brains. ''atmokinesis - ''He can Manipulate the atmosphere. ''Electrokinesis - ''He can Manipulate electricity. ''elementokinesis -'' he can Manipulate elements ''Lasers - ''His Lasers are Powerful enough to destroy an entire Content. ' ' ''God Lasers - ''These are used to destroy omnipotent and god like beings. ''regeneration - ''He can heal himself and regenerate. ''reincarnation- ''shadow red can rebirth himself, be cant physically die, if he does die his ghost will regenerate into a body! ''Space Manipulation - ''He can control space time matter and create black holes portals and vortex. ''Erasing -'' he can erase anything in existence ''Soul Removal - ''He can remove souls. ''Size Alteration - ''he can be the same size as the universe. ''Nightmare Inducement - ''He can Manipulate dreams and nightmares and induce them. ''Mind Walking - ''He can enter minds telepathically. ''Invisibility - ''he can become invisible. ''Possession - ''he can possess minds of any being and possess more than 1 body and object at once. ''intangibility - ''He is Intangible to anything. ''stalking- ''he can stalk people with out them knowing ''All Supreme - ''He can use every single ability in the Omniverse that exist In his supreme form and Pyramid Form Appearance shadow red looks exactly like red except with spooky eyes, no eyebrows, and a stupid funny looking cloak as he gets angry his cloak turns red and has a black beak and black eyes. Trivia * In episode "Demonscapers" he was 1rst introduced with out a cloak and he was also shown to have depression even though he never gets sad * He Is Care free even when the possibilities are endless but sometimes he only worries becuase his loved ones will suffer shadow red has symptoms that include not caring when he is getting hurt. * Shadow red has depression and uses self muliation but only for fun * jack demonian is powerful than the one above all and will not stop at nothing for revenge and every defeat but red defeated him in the mindscape which proves that jack demonian can die in the mindscape. * Shadow Red Is Jack Demonian and he was inspired by him making himself most feared and most Omnipotent god ever while he is known to have a knack for being care free in "Shadowgeddon 3" he w looked scared . * Shadow Red was also known to be a popular villan across every villan. * Jack Demonian needed a gaurdian/best friend becuase the chaos he created were often unused by any evil god like villan so he creates bills parents and he creates Bill Cipher so that someone could finally use chaos magic for the fist time, which is why bill is so demonically evil. * he was the only child in azreals family who hasnt been offsprung from azreal and elizideath * he was born in the Chaoslaysmic Realm and that realm along with azreal elizadeath gave birth to this very evil child. * When ever he is too lazy to kill gods he will summon his favorite and only cousin Infectus to do his work, Infectus shows no signs of hating to do his dirty work. Category:Cartoon XD Villans Category:Angry Bird Characters Category:Non Fiction used for tv show Category:Omnipotent